S e n t i m i e n t o s
by Sonie Rossett
Summary: Pasaron 2 años desde que Amy Rose se habia ido. Cuando Amy se fue, Sonic descubrio que se habia enamorado de ella. ¿Intentara Sonic decirle sus sentimientos a Amy?
1. Capitulo 1

S e n t i m i e n t o s…

Era un día como cualquiera, el sol brillaba, los pajarillos cantaban, el hermoso cielo azul resplandecía…. Era un día perfecto para descansar…

-Definitivamente este es un buen día para relajarse…- dijo un erizo azul quien se encontraba recostado debajo de un árbol.

-¡Sonic!- el mencionado abrió los ojos y vio a un pequeño zorrito de dos colas corriendo hacia donde se encontraba.

-¡Que hay Tails!- saludo Sonic con un sonrisa

-Sonic, te eh estado buscando por todas partes, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?-

-Bueno, pues, decide relajarme y descansar un poco… -

-Ya veo…-

-¿Y para que me querías?-

-Oh, cierto, se me olvidaba, a llegado esto para ti…- dicho esto Tails le extendió a Sonic una carta color rosa

-¿Hm…? ¿Quién la envió? – pregunto Sonic

-Adivina…- respondió Tails con una sonrisa

Sonic tomo y miro la carta, luego…

-¡¿De Amy?- grito sorprendido Sonic

-Así es- sonrió Tails

-Amy… ¿Cómo estará?- se pregunto Sonic

-¿no la vas a leer?- pregunto Tails

-Si…- sonic abrió la carta y leyó…

_Querido Sonic:_

_¡Hola! Sonikku ¿Cómo has estado? espero y te encuentres bien, si te preguntas como estoy yo, pues déjame decirte, que estoy muy bien y que muy pronto volveré a casa, ¡me muero de ganas por verlos a todos! espero y no hayas cambiado por que si lo hiciste ¡te golpeare! Hehe es broma…_

_¡Bien espero verte pronto, tengo tantas cosas que contarte!_

_Nos vemos… _

_Cuídate _

_Te quiere: _

_Amy Rose _

_PD: ¡Saludos a todos!_

-¡Va a regresar, que alegría!- dijo Sonic

-Sip, Cream y los demás se pondrán felices-

-¡Claro que si!-

-Oye, Sonic… ¿ya no estas confundido?- pregunto el pequeño zorrito

-¿Sobre que…Tails?-

-Sobre ya sabes…-

-Oh pues… no ya no –

-¿Y que fue lo que decidiste?-

-Pues, yo… yo... ella… si me gusta…la quiero mucho y la extraño…-

-¿Entonces estas enamorado…?-

-¡Cielos Tails! ¿Qué no acabas de escuchar lo que dije?-

-Hehehe bien, tranquilízate, ya entendí –

-¿Crees que ella sienta lo mismo?-

-Mmm… tal vez, recuerda que ella siempre te decía lo mucho que te quería, y tú a veces la rechazabas…-

-Eso fue antes Tails, ahora mas que nunca deseo que me abrase como lo hacia en aquellas veces, sentir su calor, su amor, su cariño…-

-Ya entendí Sonic Hehehe se ve que estas muy enamorado.- dijo Tails soltando una risita

-Hehehe, aja… bueno será mejor que nos vayamos ¿no?- dijo Sonic observando el cielo

-Cierto, la comida de seguro ya se enfrió, vamonos a casa.-

Tails y Sonic se fueron a su casa, ambos ya llevan tiempo viviendo juntos, como una familia, se trataban como hermanos…

Al día siguiente:

-Bua... buenos días Tails- saludo Sonic con un bostezo

-Buenos días Sonic…- contesto Tails preparando el desayuno como siempre.

*Ding Dong* alguien tocaba el timbre

-¡Yo iré Tails!-

-Si, esta bien, gracias Sonic.-

Sonic abrió la puerta y vio a una pequeña conejita:

-¡Hola Cream!-

-Buenos días tenga Sr. Sonic- contesto la pequeña con una sonrisa dulce.

-Buenos días, igualmente, pasa…- dijo Sonic sonriendo abriendo mas la puerta para que pasara.

-Muchas gracias- contesto Cream

-Oh… por cierto Cream tengo una noticia- dijo Sonic feliz

-¿Cuál?-

-¡Amy va a regresar muy pronto!-

-¿Amy…? ¿Quién es Amy, Sonic?-

-¿Qué? Cream… ¿no te acuerdas de ella?-

-Hahahaha, hay Sonic, es broma, claro que si me acuerdo de mi mejor amiga, jamás la olvidaría-

-¡Cream! ¡No me asustes así! –

-Lo siento , ¿me perdona? –

-Hehehe, claro que si Cream, no te preocupes-

-¡Sonic! ¿Con quien hablas?- pregunto Tails desde la cocina.

-¡Con Cream! ¡Vino a visitarnos Tails!-

-¡Ah, bien, enseguida voy!-

-¡Esta bien!-

15 minutos después:

-Hola Cream-

-Hola Tails-

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Oh, bueno, veras, tengo dos boletos para una obra de teatro, y quería saber, si tu… me podrías acompañar…-

-¿Enserio quieres que te acompañe? ¿Yo?-

-¡Claro!-

-Será un placer, Cream Hehehe-

-¡Muchas gracias Tails! Vendré mañana por ti, mi mama nos llevara y nos recogerá ¿de acuerdo?-

-Bien, ¿y como se llama la obra?-

-Es de la bella y la bestia-

-Bien, nos vemos mañana-

-Si, adiós. ¡Sonic ya me voy, nos vemos!-

-¡Adiós Cream! ¡Vete con cuidado!- grito Sonic desde la cocina

-¡Lo haré! ¡Adiós!-

Y Cream se fue…

-Uy… Tails parece que tienes una cita-

-¡Claro que no es una cita!-

-Si lo es-

-No lo es-

-Claro que si-

-Claro que no-

-¡Si!-

-¡No!-

-¡No!-

-¡Si!-

-¡Ya lo aceptaste, dijiste que si! Hahaha

-Claro qu—olvídalo, no discutiré-

-Bien, buaaaa…. Iré a dormir un rato-

-Bien, mientras yo, alistare mi ropa para mañana-

_I feel so untouched  
>And I want you so much<br>That I just can't resist you  
>It's not enough to say that I miss you<br>I feel so untouched right now  
>I need you so much<br>I can't forget you  
>I've gone crazy from the moment I met you<em>

_(Untouched-The Veronicas)_

-¿Sonic, no es tu celular, el que esta sonando?-

-¿Uh? Creo que si, un momento… ¡Es Amy!-

-¡Contesta!-

-¡Hola Amy!-

_-¡Hola Sonikku!-_

_-_Me alegra que hayas llamado-

_-Hehehe, te llame para decirte que pues… ¡ya estoy en casa!-_

-¡¿En serio?-

_-¡Si!-_

-¡Que bueno!-

_-Si lo se… Hahaha, y este… ¿tienes planes para mañana?-_

-No, ninguno ¿por?-

_-Pues, quería saber si podemos vernos en el parque de Station Square-_

-¡Claro!-

_-¿Enserio? Creí que no te gustaría la idea…-_

-No, no, si me gusta, entonces nos vemos mañana?-

_-Sip, bien, nos vemos Sonic, bye-_

-¡See ya!-

Sonic colgó el teléfono con una gran sonrisa en su rostro…

-¿Y?...-

-¿Y… que Tails?-

-No te hagas, que te dijo?-

-¡Ah, pues que ya llego! Y quiere que nos veamos mañana en el parque de Station Square -

-Hehehe, parece que alguien tiene una cita-

-¡No es una cita!-

-Si lo es-

-¡No lo es!-

-Si-

-¡No!-

-No-

-¡Si!-

-Hahaha, ya lo admitiste-

-¡Rayos!-

-Hahahahahaha-

Al día siguiente:

4:40 p.m.

-¡Sonic! ¡Ya me voy! ¡Nos vemos mas tarde!-

-¡Bien Tails! ¡Nos vemos!-

Y se fue Tails…

-¡Bien, creo que yo también me voy!-

Y Sonic salio de la casa, a su velocidad supersónica, y se dirigió al parque de Station Square.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Me pregunto si Sonic me habrá extrañado…- se pregunto para si misma.

-¡Amy!- la mencionada se volteo y vio a un erizo azul corriendo hacia ella

-¿Sonic?... ¡Sonic!- grito Amy corriendo hacia el con los brazos abiertos para abrazarlo

Pero luego… chocaron (-,-) Quedando así: Sonic encima de Amy…

Ambos se miraron…

Sonic vio aquellos ojos color jade, que lo hipnotizaron…

Mientras que Amy miraba esos ojos color verde esmeralda que siempre le habían gustado…

Ambos se sonrojaron y bajaron la mirada o la voltearon para otro lado.

-Mmm… Ho-hola A-amy- dijo Sonic nervioso

-Ho-hola So-sonic- contesto Amy quien tenia las mejillas ardiendo

Durante ese momento…

Sus corazones latían muy muy rápido

Sus mejillas estaban rojas

Y sus ojos brillaban…

-Esto… So-sonic, podrías levantarte por favor?... me estas aplastando-

-Ah Claro… Lo si-siento-

-Gracias…-

Sonic se levanto y ayudo a Amy a levantarse.

Ninguno pronuncio palabra alguna, todo era silencio entre los dos, fue un momento muy incomodo, Sonic al ver que ninguno articulaba palabra alguna, decidió ser el que rompiera el hielo.

-¿Y… como te fue?- pregunto Sonic

-Pues, bien, me fue muy bien, gracias- contesto Amy

-Genial…-

-Si…-

-_ I tried  
>so hard<br>and got so far…  
>But in the end<br>it doesn't even matter…  
>I had to fall<br>to lose it all…  
>But in the end<br>it doesn't even matter-_

_(In the end-Linkin Park ^^)_

-¿Que se oye?-

-¡Oh! Es mi celular, disculpa Hehehe-

-No te preocupes, adelante contesta-

-Amy Rose ¿Quién habla?

¡Hola Shadow!-

/ ¿Quién será ese tal Shadow?/ se pregunto a si mismo con curiosidad

Si, ya llegue, no te preocupes, estoy bien Hehe

Si, si, si, aja…. Aja… Hehehe muy bien, si, adiós, cuídate, te quiero mucho Shady, saludos, bye…-

/ ¡¿Un te quiero y un 'Shady'? ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Quién diablos es? No se porque pero tengo la sensación de que me caerá mal… / Se dijo lleno de curiosidad y parece ser que acompañado de 'celos'…

-Listo, perdón Sonic por hacerte esperar unos minutitos, era una llamada importante, espero y no te hayas molestado-

-No, para nada, no te preocupes, todo esta bien…- dijo disimulando su ira…

-Hehehe menos mal…-

-Bien… ¿quieres un helado?-

-Si, por favor –

-Bien, vamos-

-¿De que lo vas a querer Amy?-

-Mm… ¡de chocolate! ¿Y tu Sonic?-

-¡Igual!-

-¡Bien, aquí tienen dos helados de chocolate, que los disfruten!- dijo el señor que estaba atendiendo

-¡Gracias!- respondieron ambos

Fueron a caminar por el parque mientras comían sus helados, Sonic en 2 minutos se lo había acabado, dejando sucia su cara llena de helado, por su forma de haberlo comido como si fuera un monstruo.

-¡Sonikku, tienes sucia la cara!-

-¿uh? Ah… no importa-

-Déjame limpiarte- dicho esto Amy saco un pañuelo de su bolsa, se acerco al rostro de Sonic y empezó a limpiarlo tiernamente, haciendo que se sonrojara por tal acto tan dulce.

-Listo, ya esta. ¡Quedaste limpio! Espero y no lo vuelvas hacer-

-etto… Gracias Amy- dijo Sonic sonrojado

-Denada- contesto Amy con una dulce sonrisa

_C O N T I N U A R A :)_

_Bien, este es el primer capitulo_

_¡Yei!_

_Espero y les haya gustado Hehehe_

_Comenten P O R F A V O R si? ^.^_

_Bien eso es todo por mi parte_

_G R A C I A S_

_¡See ya!_

Atte: SonieRosset^^


	2. Capitulo 2

_**¡Primero que nada ^^ quiero agradecerles a todos por sus lindos y amables comentarios, muchas gracias a:**_

_***Diana the Hedgehog**_

_***SonamySuperFan**_

_***Blaze Perceval (¡Gracias Amiga!^^)**_

_***Manofftifa**_

_*****__**Aurahedgefenix**_

_***akariharukaze12 (Muy pronto aparecerá Silver :3 )**_

S e n t i m i e n t o s

Capitulo 2

¿Me extrañaste?

¿Los celos de Amy?

5:20 p.m.

Parque de Station Square

-¿Y que me cuentas tu Sonic? ¿A pasado algo interesante en tu vida?-

-Pues, no tengo mucho que contar salvo que solo me la pasó, ya sabes, corriendo a toda velocidad, como siempre y en mi vida pues, si a pasado algo muy interesante…-

-¿Y… se puede saber que cosa…interesante te pasó?-

-Hehehe, eso es clasificado-

-Ah…bueno, yo, pensaba que tal vez te habías-

-¿Enamorado?-

-¿Uh?-

-Hehehe, si es raro, pero al parecer si lo estoy-

-¿En se-serio?-

-Sip-

-¿Y como es ella…?-

-Hehe, pues ella es muy linda…-

-Ah… ya veo, bueno pues, me gustaría conocerla alguna vez-

-Hehehe… seguro-

Siguieron caminando por el parque, Sonic tenía sus brazos atrás de su nuca… Amy se detuvo, dejando que Sonic se adelantara pero este vio que Amy se había detenido.

-¿Sonic…?-

Sonic volteo a verla -¿Si Amy?- pregunto Sonic

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-¿Uh? Si, claro, no veo por que no…- contesto Sonic

-¿Tú… me extrañaste?-

-Pues, si, se podría decir-

-Ya veo…-

/ ¡Rayos! ¡Que idiota soy! ¡Como pude decirle eso, se puso triste! /

-Pero… definitivamente, si, de verdad te extrañe-

-¿En serio?-

-Hm… Si-

-Que lindo, yo también te extrañe Sonic-

-¿Cuánto?-

-¿Cu-cuanto que...?-

-¿Cuanto me extrañaste…?-

-Mm… digamos que… mucho-

-¿Enserio?-

-¡Claro! ¡Como no voy a extrañar a mi mejor amigo!- Sonrió

/Gah… ¿Me-mejor a-ami-amigo? ¿Me dijo amigo? Eso si me dolió…/

-¿Sonic...?-

-¿Eh, que?- (volviendo a la realidad)

-¿Estas bien?-

-Em... si, ¿porque?-

-Te ves algo distraído Hehe-

-Eh, no es nada todo esta bien-

_-How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
>Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb.<br>Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
>until you find it there and lead it back home.-<em>

_(Bring me to life- Evanescence^^)_

-¿Sonic es tu celular el que esta sonando?-

-¿Eh...? ¡Oh si! Disculpa Hehehe…-

-No te preocupes contesta-

-¿Hola?-

_-¿Sonic?_

_-_Si… ¿Quién habla?-

_-Hehehe, no sabes quien soy?-_

-Emm… no-

_-¡Hay, sonic, sonic, sonic… Hehehe Soy yo Blaze!-_

-¡¿Bla-blaze?-

_-Así es amigo mió ¿te sorprendí?-_

_-¡_Claro que si me sorprendiste!-

Amy estaba a un lado de Sonic oyendo todo, no es por ser metiche ¿verdad? Pero tenía curiosidad, ustedes saben ¿no?

/ ¿Hmm… quien será esa tal Blaze?...Contrólate Amy, seguro es solamente una amiga ¿no? …¡No puedo evitar ponerme celosa!/

-¡Hehehe, esta bien Blaze, te veo mañana en mi casa, See ya!-

/ ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Ira a su casa mañana! Espera un segundo, Amy Rose… ¡Se suponía que ya no te importaba Sonic!/

-Perdón Amy, te hice esperar demasiado?_-_

_-_No para nada Hehehe… ¿Quién era?-

-Ah… una amiga-

-¿Cómo se llama?-

-Blaze…?-

-¿Es tu novia?-

-Em… no-

-¿Puedo ir a visitarte mañana?-

-No creo Amy, mañana tendré una visita y—

-¡Bien, nos vemos mañana en tu casa Sonic!-

Amy ignoro todo lo que le contesto Sonic... ¿Por qué?

Pues por andar pensando en la 'amiga' de Sonic, tanto que hasta se puso enojada y muy celosa. Así que mejor se fue…

-¡Espera Amy!...- grito Sonic

Pero Amy ya se había ido muy rápido… dejando al pobre de Sonic como una piedra…

-¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Por qué ignoro todo lo que le dije? ...- se pregunto así mismo muy confundido –A lo mejor esta cansada por el viaje…-

-Bueno, parece que tendré dos visitas- suspiro -¡Hora de ir a casa!- diciendo esto Sonic salio del parque a toda velocidad dirigiéndose hacia su hogar.

-Hm... Me pregunto como le habrá ido a Tails, en su pequeña cita Hehehe-

Muy bien este es el segundo capitulo, espero y les haya gustado Hehehe ^^

Próximo Capitulo: 'La pequeña cita de Tails'

¡See ya!

¿Comentarios?... ^^

Gracias :)

_Sonie Rossett _


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Primero que nada perdon, perdon, perdon T.T por no actualizar pronto he estado ocupada en asuntitos ^^. Bueno también quiero agradecerles por sus lindos comentarios!**_

_**¡Arigato!^^**_

_**¡Bueno sin más que decir aquí tienen el capitulo 3!**_

_S e n t i m i e n t o s_

_Capitulo 3_

_¿La pequeña cita de Tails?_

_La gran pregunta de…_

-Tails Pov-

Ya estaba listo para mi ci— quiero decir para mi pequeña reunión con Cream para ir a una obra de teatro, no se como a Sonic se le puede ocurrir decir que tenia una 'cita'.

-¡Tails!-

-¡Mande Sonic!-

-¡Ya llegaron por ti!-

-¡Bueno ya me voy Sonic!

¡Nos vemos!-

-¡Bien Tails, nos vemos!-

Salí de mi casa y me encontré con Cream, me estaba esperando fuera del auto de su mama.

-¡Hola Tails!- Saludo Cream

-Hola Cream-

Nos subimos al auto y allí estaba la madre de Cream; Vainilla the Rabbit.

-Buenas tardes Vainilla- dije alegremente

-Hola Tails, buenas tardes- me saludo con una sonrisa

-Listo mama, ya podemos irnos- dijo Cream

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¡Ya llegamos!- grito de felicidad Cream

-Bien, cuando acabe la obra vendré por ustedes ¿de acuerdo? Si no llego vayan caminando, pero con cuidado- dijo Vainilla

-Si, no se preocupe Vainilla, yo cuidare muy bien de Cream-

-Muchas gracias Tails- agradeció Vainilla sonriendo

-Bien, adiós mama- se despidió Cream

-¡Diviértanse!-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Entramos y compramos algunas cositas para ver mejor la obra. En un momento Cream me tomo de la mano y me sentí extraño… creo que son nervios? Bueno da igual Hehehe…

-Oye Tails, no te molesta que te tome la mano ¿verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa tan tierna

-No, no, claro que no- conteste nervioso

-Hehehe, bien- rió

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Entramos a la sala en donde se iba a presentar la obra, tomamos asiento y esperamos hasta que diera inicio.

-Oye Tails…-

-¿Mande Cream?-

-¿Tú crees que a Sonic le guste Amy?-

-¿Eh?... La verdad no lo se ¿Por qué Cream?-

-Pues… ¡Es que harían linda pareja!-

-¿Tú crees?-

-¡Si!-

-Hehehe no se tal vez si le guste…-

-Eso espero…-

-Yo también Hehehe-

-Hm oye Tails… ¿te haz enamorado?-

-/Gah…/ Pu—pues creo que n—no y t—tu?

-¡Yo si!-

-¿A-así? ¿De qui—quien?-

-Pues de…-

No pudo terminar porque ya estaba empezando la obra ¡Rayos! Ahora nunca lo sabré… esperen… por que me interesa saberlo? ¿Acaso yo…? No creo… o si?

Bueno después aclarare mi cabeza, ahora disfrutare de la función.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¡Estuvo lindo! ¿Verdad?-

-Si, fue genial-

-Creo que mama no llegara…-

-Bueno, entonces empecemos a caminar ¿te parece?-

-¡Si!-

Empezamos a caminar, y estábamos cerca del parque de Station Square

-Me pregunto como le estará yendo a Sonic-

-¿De que hablas Tails?-

-Oh, cierto no te dije, Sonic iba a tener una cita con Amy-

-¿Enserio? ¡Que romántico!-

-Si-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Caminamos por el parque un rato, pero no vi rastro de Sonic, ni de Amy…

Estaba tan distraído que choque con alguien:

-¡Tails! ¿Estas bien?- grito Cream y luego me ayudo a levantarme

-Aush… creo que si, no te preocupes Cream-

-Hmm… deberías fijarte por donde caminas, ¡Aush eso dolió!- dijo la persona con cual había chocado, por alguna razón se me hizo muy familiar su voz entonces…

-¿Amy…?- pregunto Cream antes que yo

-¿Cream? ¿Tails?- pregunto sorprendida

-¡AMY!- dijo Cream abrazando a Amy

-Cream…- dijo Amy correspondiendo al abrazo

-¡que bueno que regresaste! ¡Te extrañe!-

-Yo también te extrañe amiguita- dijo Amy

-Amy… ¿Dónde esta Sonic?- pregunte

-Pues… se quedo en el parque, yo me tenia que ir.-

-Ya veo ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?- le pregunte picaronamente

-¡NO ERA UNA CITA!- grito Amy sonrojada

-Hehe lo siento- me disculpe

-Bien como sea… ¿Qué hace ustedes dos aquí? _Solos_…- pregunto Amy picaronamente recalcando la palabra 'solos'

-¡Fuimos a ver una obra!- respondió Cream alegremente

-Que bien- dijo con una sonrisa Amy

-Si…-

-Este… puedo hacerles una pregunta?-

-Claro.- respondí

-¿Ustedes saben quien es _Blaze_?-

-¿_Blaze…?_- dije de nuevo, para ser sincero si se quien es, pero si le digo a Amy tal vez se ponga de malhumor.

-¡Yo se quien es! Es la chica de la cual el Sr. Sonic antes estaba en— - le tape la boca a Cream para ya no dijera nada.

-¿Estaba que?-

-Na—nada, olvidado Amy, Cream no sabe lo que dice Hehe- respondí con una pequeña gotita de sudor.

-¿Bien…?- dijo Amy dudosa

-Bueno será mejor que lleve a Cream a su casa, nos vemos Amy, adiós!-

-¡Okay Tails! Bye, dile a Sonic que iré a las 2:00 de la tarde a su casa.-

-¡Bien!- respondí… esperen un segundo, ella dijo '¿casa de Sonic?'

-¡Amy! ¡¿Vas a ir a nuestra casa?- pregunte en un grito

-¿Eh? ¿Viven juntos tú y Sonikku? – pregunto Amy inocentemente

-Si.- respondí

-¡Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana Tails!- se despidió

-¿Bien…?- me quede como una piedra

-¡Nos vemos! Bye Cream, cuídate-

-¡Hasta pronto Amy!- se despidió Cream

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¡Muchas gracias por traerme a casa Tails!- Me agradeció alegremente

-No hay de que Cream-

-Bueno nos vemos, buenas noches- se despidió Cream dándome un tierno beso en mi mejilla lo cual… me puso rojo como un tomate.

-A-adiós Cream…- me despedí

_Vaya… sin duda alguna fue una linda cita… pero algo me dice que **Sonic** tendrá problemas._

_**¡Hi!**_

_**¡Hola!**_

_**¡Bueno aquí esta el capitulo numero 3!**_

_**Espero y les haya gustado ^^**_

_**Comentarios?**_

_**¡Gracias!**_

_**¡See ya!**_


	4. Capitulo 4

_¡Gracias gracias!_

_Por sus comentarios ^^_

_Son lo máximo_

_Y perdón por no actualizar pronto ^^'_

_Bien sin mas que decir aquí tienen!_

* * *

><p><em>S e n t i m i e n t o s<em>

_Capitulo 4_

_¿Triangulo amoroso?_

_Una llamada interesante _

_Parte 1_

Era una hermosa mañana los pajarillos cantaban, el sol brillaba y el cielo como siempre azul… hasta que…

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!- se oyó un grito en…. ¿Casa de Sonic?

-Sonic tranquilízate- dijo Tails calmando a su amigo

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice cuando Blaze y Amy vendrán?- grito histérico Sonic

-Tranquilo tranquilo- tranquilizo Tails a Sonic

-¡Tails! Si Amy llega a saber lo de Blaze… ¡Ah!-

-¡No pienses en eso, tal vez ella lo comprenda, pero además eso fue hace 1 año!- grito fuertemente Tails

-¡Cállate! En cualquier momento vendrá Blaze-

-Ya llego- dijo Tails calmadamente

-¡¿Qué?- grito Sonic histérico

* * *

><p>-Blaze POV-<p>

¡Al fin llegue!

Vaya la casa de Sonic y Tails no ha cambiado en nada.

Tocare la puerta

-Ya llego- se oyó del otro lado

-¡¿Qué?- Ese debe ser Sonic

Empezaron a abrirme la puerta y salio un pequeño zorrito de dos colas.

-¡Hola Blaze!- Me saludo con una sonrisa Tails

-Hola, muy buenos días Tails- salude

-Adelante pasa, estas en tu casa- dijo abriendo más la puerta para que pasara.

-Muchas gracias- le agradecí y entre a la casa-¿Y Sonic?- pregunte mientras me sentaba en el sofá.

-¡Aquí estoy!- grito Sonic quien salio de la cocina

Se veía algo pálido y nervioso.

-Sonic ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunte

-¿Eh? D-de que hablas Bla-blaze claro que estoy bien- me contesto, creo que le estaba dando un tic en el ojo y además sonreía como un loco maniático.

-Bien si tú lo dices-

-Bueno yo ya me voy, adiós!- dijo Tails saliendo rápidamente

-Oye Blaze y d-de que querías hablar conmigo?- me pregunto

-Bueno pues yo quería preguntarte que si tú estabas…- pero antes de poder terminar la pregunta se oyó un fuerte golpe.

-Ay no, ya llego-

-¿Quién?- pregunte

-Amy - murmuro

-¿Amy?- pregunte con curiosidad

-Deja voy abrirle-

-Esta bien- dije

* * *

><p>-Normal POV-<p>

-¡Hola Sonikku!- dijo Amy mientras abrazaba a Sonic

-Ho-hola A-amy- contesto Sonic mientras se sonrojaba

-Disculpa si llegue a esta hora pero es que un amigo llega hoy en la tarde y me dijo que si podía ir por el al aeropuerto.- dijo Amy

-¿Amigo?- pregunto Sonic

-Em... si un amigo.-

-¿Cómo se llama?-

-Em… Shadow? ¡Pero yo le digo _Shady!- contesto alegre._

-¿Shady..?- /Es ese tipo con el cual estabas hablando?/

-Sip, ¿Por qué Sonikku?- pregunto confusa

-Pues, simple curiosidad- sonrió Sonic nervioso, es obvio que esta ocultando sus celos.

-Y ya llego tu amiga?- pregunto Amy con una falsa sonrisa

-¿Quién..?- pregunto Sonic distraídamente quien estaba pensando en como será aquel 'amigo' de Amy (celoso ¬w¬ )

-Tu amiga tonto… que acaso no me estabas escuchando?-

-Ah! Te refieres a Blaze? Pues si llego hace 10 minutos.-

-Que bien- sonrió (celosa ¬w¬)

-¡Pero que modales los míos!

Adelante Amy, pasa y ponte cómoda- dijo Sonic abriendo mas la puerta y dejando paso para que entrara Amy.

-Muchas gracias Sonic- le agradeció Amy mientras entraba

Los dos se dirigieron a la sala, Amy se quedo quieta al ver a una gata lila de ojos ámbar sentada en el sofá.

Y en ese momento se hizo presente un silencio incomodo.

* * *

><p>Continuara! ^^<p>

¿Comentarios?

Gracias!


	5. Capitulo 5

Hola, hola, ¿cuanto tiempo? Hehehe^^ bueno primerito que nada 'Siento no haber subido(actualizado mis Fics) durante casi 3 meses [?] estaba muy ocupada con lo de la Secundaria, han estado encargando mucha tarea para nosotros los de 3ro y pues ni tiempo me daba para continuar mis Fics, pero bueno ya se acabo todo, ya solo falta una semana mas y nos graduamos [llorando] *snif snif* pero bueno tarde o temprano tenia que pasar n.n' bien basta de lloriqueos sin mas que decir aquí esta la continuación que la disfruten… gracias.

s

Capitulo 5

¿Triangulo amoroso?

Una llamada interesante parte ll

Un gran silencio cubría la sala de estar, casi se podía sentir y hasta agarrar la tensión en ese momento.

Su mirada estaba fijamente en aquella gata lila de ojos ámbar mientras sentía algo arder por dentro.

-Hola- saludo

-Hola- contesto

-Tu debes ser Blaze ¿cierto?- pregunto

-Si así es, y tu eres?-

-Mi nombre es Amy Rose-

-¿Amy?...-

-Si-

Blaze se levanto de el sofá, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Sonic sin darle mucha importancia que estuviera Amy presente.

-Sonic, si no es mucha molestia, crees que podamos hablar en privado ¿Por favor?-

-Em, claro Blaze…-

-Bien, gracias-

-Ve a la cocina, yo iré enseguida-

-Claro, te espero-

Y blaze se fue a la cocina dejándolos solos a Sonic y Amy.

-Escucha Amy, quédate aquí ¿de acuerdo? Solo hablare con Blaze de algo importante-

-Bien…-

-Gracias, ya vuelvo-

En la cocina

-¿Y que me ibas a preguntar Blaze?-

-Bueno, continuare, lo que te quería preguntar era que si tu estabas enamorado de mi?-

Sonic al oír la pregunta que le hizo Blaze no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ponerse nervioso.

-¿Qu—que? N—no, de donde sacas eso Blaze?-

-No lo se, bueno, yo solo quería saber, simple curiosidad-

-¿Y quieres que sea sincero?-

-Así es, entonces si o no te gustaba?-

-Pues y—yo, hm…-

-Sonic-

-Esta bien, si… tu me gustabas y mucho, antes-

-¿Y porque no me lo dijiste?-

-¡Tenia miedo de expresar mis sentimientos hacia ti!-

-¿Miedo? ¿tu? ¡Eres Sonic the Hedgehog! ¡El gran héroe de todo Mobius, tu no le tienes miedo a nada!-

-Se quien soy, no me lo tienes que decir-

-¿Entonces?-

-No te quería confesar mis sentimientos por miedo a que me rechazaras, eso es todo, fin de la conversación- finalizo Sonic, y se dio media vuelta para salir.

-¡Todavía no se ha acabado!- grito Blaze sujetándolo del brazo

-Escucha Blaze, te haré una pregunta, ¿Tú no tienes miedo de que te rechace el amor de tu vida?-

En ese momento Blaze se puso seria ante la pregunta de Sonic, se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda.

-Si…- respondió

-¿Lo ves? Todos le tenemos miedo al rechazo-

-Sonic tu… quiero decirte que tu…-

-¿Qué yo… que?-

-Seré sincera, tú antes me gustabas-

Sonic no podía creerlo… _¿Blaze estaba enamorada… de mi?_

-¿T-tu es—estabas ena—enamorada d—de mí?-

-Si-

-Bu—bueno pues eso ya paso ¿no? Ahora tu estas enamorada de alguien mas y yo también, todos felices- dijo nerviosamente

-Por supuesto…

Esa chica Amy Rose te gusta ¿cierto?-

-Gah... ¿Que? N—no para nada, es solo mi amiga-

-Bien si tu lo dices, iré a hablar con ella.

-¡NO! ¡Blaze!-

Blaze salio de la cocina cerrándole la puerta en la cara a Sonic quien se había quedado como piedra ahí adentro.

En la sala

Amy se encontraba sentada en el sofá, se veía enfadada.

_~Solo están hablando Amy, tranquila, no pasa nada solo te estas imaginando cosas~_

**Imaginación de Amy**

_-Sonic, yo te amo- dijo 'Blaze' _

_-Yo también te amo Blaze- dijo 'Sonic' abrazando a Blaze_

_Los dos se estaban acercando lentamente casi podían sentir la respiración el uno del otro._

_Blaze puso su brazos detrás de la nuca de Sonic y Sonic en la cadera de Blaze, cada vez se acercaban mas y mas y…_

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Amy deja de pensar en esas cosas!- gritaba Amy mientras se daba cachetadas

-Disculpa-dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Amy

-¿Eh?- Amy paro de darse cachetadas y volteo la cabeza, se sorprendió al ver a Blaze

-No me presente muy bien- dijo Blaze con una sonrisa

-¿Qué?-

-Mi nombre es Blaze the Cat, mucho gusto Amy Rose- se presento dándole la mano a Amy como señal de saludo

-Mu—mucho gusto, Blaze-

Duraron un buen rato saludándose, hasta que sonó el teléfono de Blaze.

-Disculpa, es una llamada importante ¿te molesta?-

-No, no, claro que no, adelanté-

-Muchas gracias- le agradeció con una sonrisa

_-Hola, habla Blaze-_

_-¡Hey! Blaze ¿Dónde estas? Se supone que debiste venir por mí al aeropuerto-_

_-Ups… lo siento, perdóname se me había olvidado… ¿sigues ahí?-_

_-Si, sigo aquí, estoy afuera del aeropuerto-_

_-Bien, quédate ahí y no te muevas, enseguida iré por ti _**Silver-**

**-**_Gracias Blaze, te esperare-_

_-Si bien, nos vemos-_

-Perdona Amy, pero me tengo que ir, olvide que un amigo vendría a visitarme, fue un placer haberte conocido y espero y seamos buenas amigas-

-S—si por supuesto-

-Bien, dile a Sonic que me tuve que ir ¿de acuerdo? Nos vemos, gracias-

-¡O—Oye Blaze!-

-¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede?-

-Bueno no fue mi intención… pero no pude evitar oír tu conversación-

-¿Hm?-

-Bueno lo que quiero preguntarte es… ¿conoces a **Silver The Hedgehog**?-

Continuara…

Gracias por haber leído

_See ya^^_

_[Sonie Rossett]_


	6. AVISO

Hola mis queridos lectores, quiero informarles que por ahora andaré muy ocupada ya que entre a la Preparatoria me es difícil tener tiempo para escribir las continuaciones de mis Fics.

Se que les debo los demás capítulos de mis Fics, y lo siento mucho de verdad, espero & no haberlos desilusionado.

Atte: _Sonie Rosset_

Stephanie

Espero y pronto tener más tiempo, porque me quedo con ganas de escribir.

^Bye bye^

See you


	7. Capitulo 6

Hola; he regresado, después de mucho tiempo, no recuerdo desde cuando ^^u, pero aquí estoy queridos lectores.

Me pondré al corriente de los demás Fics que aun no termino ¿Por qué? Porque mi cerebro esta seco -.-'

En fin ya soy una estudiante de preparatoria y pues este año 2013 pasare a 3er semestre':)

Gracias a dios pase :) menos química ._. (Maldita química ¬¬)

Bueno no quiero aburrirlos ._.

Gracias por leer'^^

Capitulo 6

¿Quien es Silver?

La respuesta de Amy

-Amy…- se quedo paralizada Blaze ante la pregunta

-Blaze… ¿lo conoces?-volvió a preguntar Amy

-Si, lo conozco desde hace mucho, ¿Cómo es que tu lo conoces?-le pregunto mientras la observaba detenidamente.

-Bueno…pues es algo difícil de explicar.-

-Dímelo Amy, estoy dispuesta a escucharte- dijo Blaze

-Esta bien Blaze, te lo diré.-

-Te escucho-

-Bueno…hace 2 años me fui de viaje, a un campo en donde vive mi abuela, en ese tiempo que estuve ahí conocí a Silver, siempre salíamos a comer o a fiestas que organizaban sus amigos.

Era divertido pero después de un tiempo, el me confeso sus sentimientos.

En ese momento no supe que decirle, no sabia que hacer, en ese entonces aun no podía olvidarme de _**el**_…-

-¿_**El**_?- pregunto Blaze

-Creo que ya sabes a quien me refiero…- dijo Amy fijando su mirada en la cocina.

-Ya veo…- contesto Blaze con una sonrisa

-¿Puedes continuar?- pregunto Blaze amablemente

-¿uh? Ah, claro, perdona- contesto Amy apenada. –Silver me dijo que lo pensara, y así fue, lo pensé bastante y después de 3 días le dije una respuesta.-

-¿Y cual fue?- pregunto Blaze mirando fijamente a Amy.

-Que…

Pero antes de que Amy pudiera terminar, sonó su teléfono.

-Discúlpame Blaze, no tardo-

-No te preocupes, contesta-

-Amy rose ¿quién habla?

¡Hola Shady!

¿Ya estas en el aeropuerto?

¡Claro, voy en camino!

Nos vemos!-

-Lo siento Blaze, tengo que irme, tendremos que continuar esto otro día.- dijo Amy disculpándose

-No te preocupes Amy, después continuaremos esto ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo, ¿puedes decirle a Sonic que me tuve que ir?-

-Si cla—

-No tienes nada que decirme nada Blaze- dijo una voz saliendo de la cocina

-Sonic…- susurro Amy

-Así que… ¿Ya te vas?- pregunto Sonic mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos

-Si, lo siento Soni—

-¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vas? ¿A quien veras?- Pregunto Sonic sin dejar que Amy respondiera.

-Por un amigo, al aeropuerto, acaba de llegar y pasara la noche en _**mi casa**_-

-¿En…t-tu casa?- pregunto Sonic algo molesto

-Si, así que si me disculpan, me tengo que ir, nos vemos después Blaze un placer, hasta luego Sonikku- se despidió Amy rápidamente

-Hasta luego Amy, igualmente- se despidió Blaze

-_**Sayonara**_…Amy- Susurro Sonic, pero para cuando lo dijo ella ya se había ido.

-Sonic…- le llamo Blaze preocupada.

Continuara'…

Gracias por leer!3

Nos vemos!

Ciaossu!(^^)/


End file.
